réglement de compte
by Louise Malone
Summary: à découvert? inutile de paniquer!


Jasper PDV

Je suis un homme organisé.

Calme, patient aussi.

J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir dans la finance.

Tout.

Je vais reprendre la banque familiale, bien sur.

Je le veux, d'ailleurs.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai que 27 ans, alors je tiens un rôle de conseiller financier dans une filiale de la banque de mes parents, la Hale crédit incorporation.

J'aime bien mon travail. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec des hommes d'affaire à étudier leur capital et le placer en bourse.

C'est passionnant, enfin pour moi.

Bien sur, comme dans tous les métiers il y a les mauvais cotés du travail.

Et en ce lundi matin déjà très chaud du mois de juillet, je suis sur les cas ennuyeux.

Les découverts non autorisés.

Ceux qui posent problème, car récurrents, et qui ne nous rapportent pas assez d'argent.

Je règle leurs cas à plusieurs d'entre eux, et donne mes instructions à Maria, elle doit les appeler avec mission de les sermonner, menacer ou ce qu'elle veut,mais que je n'en entende plus parler!

Enfin je passe à la finance!

Mais Maria revient au bout d'une heure, l'air embêté et un papier dans la main.

« le cas de cette jeune fille pose problème Elle est à découvert de manière régulière, mais comme son père connaît le votre, il vaut mieux que VOUS régliez le problème! »

Elle pose un dossier devant moi et s'enfuit à toute allure.

Mécontent, j'ouvre le dossier.

Il est épais. Je le parcours.

Classique.

Une jeune fille de 20 ans, étudiante, qui dépense 3 fois la somme que ses parents pourtant généreux lui donnent mensuellement.

Ça m'énerve!

Régulièrement elle doit faire un emprunt à notre service de crédit, ou bien ses parents ou un de ses frères lui donnent une somme assez confortable pour se sortir de là. On est le 8 du mois, et elle est déjà à découvert de plus de 2000 dollars.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone.

Elle va m'entendre, la jeune Alice Cullen.

Alice PDV

J'aime pas les lundi.

Comme tout le monde,j'imagine.

Mais bon là ça va aller, ce matin je vais à la gym, et cet prés-midi je commence ce boulot dans une boutique du nouveau centre commercial.

Mon portable sonne alors que je suis dans le bus.

Zut, il est encore u fond du sac!

Je décroche de justesse:

« Melle Cullen? »

« oui? »

« Ici Jasper Hale, de la Hale Credit Incorporation. Vous avez dépassé votre découvert autorisé de plus de 1500 dollars, Melle Cullen, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous rendre dans nos bureaux immédiatement afin que nous réglions ce problème avant que vous ne soyez en interdit bancaire! »

« euh…j'arrive! »

MINCE!

Oh non, la catastrophe! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?Papa et maman sont en Italie, Edward en voyage de noce avec Bella, me reste Emmett, mais il roucoule furieusement avec sa dernière conquête

Je l'appelle et tombe sur sa messagerie:

« Em, grand frère, j'ai des ennuis avec mon requin de banquier! Arrache toi des bras de ta blonde et file moi un peu d'argent je t'en prie! Rappelle moi! »

Je trotte jusqu'à la banque.

Je rentre, ennuyée. J'ai régulièrement ce genre de RDV avec Maria Santero, ma conseillère financière. Elle doit être en vacances puisqu'un autre m'appelle.

Mais je l'aperçois dans son bureau et lui adresse un grand signe de la main.

Elle vient me voir et me salue poliment:

« M. Hale va vous recevoir, suivez moi c'est par ici! »

Tout en la suivant je fais le rapprochement: Hale, comme…la banque?

MINCE encore! Je suis dans la panade là!

Elle toque à une porte lambrissée.

Une voix masculine grave et chaude nous prie d'entrer.

Elle ouvre la porte et me pousse littéralement dans le bureau, avant de repartir en claquant la porte dans mon dos.

Je suis dans le bureau du requin, et je me fais l'effet d'être une toute petite sardine, d'un seul coup…

Jasper PDV

J'ai étudié à la loupe son relevé de compte. C'est pas dur:elle dépense exclusivement dans des magasins de vêtements!

Je vais lui plonger le nez dans ses comptes, moi! Il faut qu'elle réalise, la petite princesse à son papa, qu'elle est une grande fille et que je n'ai de temps à perdre avec ça, bon sang.

J'entends Maria la faire entrer

« merci Maria, asseyez vous Melle Cullen! »

Je prends le papier de l'imprimante, j'ai imprimé ses dernières dépenses et me tourne vers elle. Elle va prendre l'engueulade de sa vie!

Je…

En fait…

Merde…

Oh putain…

Je vais l'épouser plutôt.

Oui voilà, c'est ça.

Pour commencer,je vais la prendre sur mon épaule, traverser cette banque idiote et l'amener je ne sais pas ou mais ça n'a aucune importance, et je ne la laisserai jamais partir.

Jamais.

Je vais lui faire l'amour, tout le temps, sans arrêt, elle n'aura même plus le temps de dépenser un cents, ça va être une affaire rondement menée.

Et puis je vais lui faire 3 enfants aussi. Non, 4 tiens, j'aime les comptes ronds…

Elle me regarde comme si j'allais la gronder. Pauvre petite puce.

La gronder. Non! Jamais! La faire hurler de plaisir? Oh oui!

Elle me fixe, l'air surprise.

Je me secoue. Je prends une inspiration.

Jasper, reprend tes esprits…

« euh je…Melle Cullen…euh »

« euh…Oui je suis Alice Cullen… »

Elle a l'air surprise.

Tu m'étonne. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Par contre je sais très bien quoi faire. La prendre,là tout de suite, oh oui! TOUT DE SUITE!

C'est urgent ,là!

Je ne peux plus me lever.

Plus du tout. J'ai une érection de la taille de mon bureau, au moins.

Je contemple la demoiselle en face de moi.

Je me demande si elle atteint le mètre cinquante. Elle est toute menue, en plus. Des cheveux noirs en tous sens, de magnifiques yeux verts qui lui mangent le visage, une moue boudeuse, on dirait un manga. Oui c'est ça, elle un petit lutin tout droit sorti d'un manga. Mon petit lutin,que je vais faire jouir comme jamais de sa vie.

Jasper.

Reprends toi.

Dis lui quelque chose…

Elle attend là, elle va te prendre pour un fou…

« euh…joli short! »

Non mais je suis atteint vraiment.

Pourquoi je lui parle de son short? Oh il est parfait ce short. Totalement parfait même.

En jean. Court, très court.

Je vois ses jambes. Elle réalise l'exploit d'être toute petite mais d'avoir de longues jambes. Et des sandales en cuir, qui lui font des pieds divins. Oui, juste divins. J'avais jamais remarqué comme c'est érotique, un pied. Surtout un tout petit peton comme le sien…

Je regarde son visage.

Parfait ,il est parfait.

Dans le genre jeune fille ingénue et malicieuse, elle est parfaite.

Je me liquéfie tranquillement sur mon fauteuil.

Enfin je ne me liquéfie pas de partout. Non, il y a même une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui est tellement dure que je vais trouer mon boxer et mon pantalon. Un Armani, mais je m'en fiche totalement.

Je respire, difficilement. Très difficilement.

Elle hausse une épaule,dubitative:

« euh…merci… »

Elle me remercie Ah. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore fait jouir mon amour. Attends juste un peu.

Euh, non elle me remercie à cause du compliment pour le short,c'est vrai…Je dois lui dire autre chose, vite!

« et le chemisier aussi, parfait, il vous va…parfaitement! »

Merde.

J'ai raison, en plus. Son chemisier est parfait. Il est léger, un peu transparent, couleur kaki avec de fines rayures beige. Il met parfaitement ses seins en valeur. Je les devine à travers le tissu. Il sont parfaits, eux aussi. Je suis certain qu'ils vont être magnifiques dans mes mains.

Elle grimace un peu:

« euh… »

Oui.

Euh.

Comme tu dis, Alice Cullen bientôt, très bientôt Hale.

J'aurais pas du penser à ses seins. Parce que là je suis tellement dur que ça en est douloureux.

Je la fixe, essayant de me retenir encore un peu…

Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux et triture une mèche.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure .Se passe la langue sur la lèvre supérieure. Oh….sa langue! OH SA LANGUE!

Je me tiens aux accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.

La clim est à fond, mais j'ai chaud oh oui j'ai très chaud!

« M. Hale, je sais que je suis à découvert mais mon fr »

« on s'en fou »

« pardon? »

Je me penche et lui souris .

Elle ouvre des yeux immenses, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Oh elle a des taches de rousseur! C'est adorable. Vraiment. Elle est juste…Trop mignonne!

Je lui souris plus largement:

« on s'en fou! Aucune importance! »

Elle reste figée et je sais très exactement ce que je vais faire, je me tourne vers mon bureau, pianote sur mon ordinateur.

Mon compte perso…Transaction, 3000 dollars, non, 5000.…hop, vers le sien.

Voilà.

Problème réglé.

« M. Hale? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? »

Elle me regarde d'un air vraiment surpris. Probablement parce que je ris tout seul.

Je lui souris. 6 enfants, c'est pas mal aussi.

Mais elle est si menue. Si fragile…Alors 3 enfants biologiques, et 3 qu'on adoptera.

Parfait.

Affaire réglée.

Alice PDV

Il est drôlement sexy, le requin.

Beau comme un dieu, blond, bouclé, des magnifiques yeux d'un bleu océan. Et grand, musclé. Parfait! Il est parfait! Et son costume antracythe Armani est d'une grande classe, il a du goût cet homme!

Hum;bon je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dommage d'ailleurs.

J'attends.

Il me fixe. Il est…bizarre…Il devrait m'enguirlander là ,non ?Mais il sourit et me regarde.

Je me demande si je n'ai pas une tache ou un truc entre les dents…

Je, euh…

Mince qu'est-ce qu'il est beau et sexy quand il rit!

Ma petite culotte se mouille là, oh c'est pas sérieux c'est un string en tulle rayé de la marque french cancan que j'ai payé drôlement cher!

Je,euh, il me complimente sur mon short.

Il est fou ou alors c'est une tactique innovante pour me faire culpabiliser.

Il me sourit.

Il rit tout seul. Je devrais peut-être m'enfuir là…

Il pianote sur son ordinateur,après m'avoir informé qu'il se moque de mon découvert.

Je devrais avoir le temps de sortir du bureau et appeler Maria Santero pour qu'elle téléphone aux urgences psychiatrique,non?

J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'en aller en fait. Il est vaste ce bureau, et sans doute insonorisé, bon Alice reprends toi tu es là pour te faire secouer, pas pour…euh, quoi que, peut-être bien que si, finalement!

Il se lève, oh…OOOH!

Jasper PDV

Je me lève.

Elle voit forcément mon état.

Pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Je l'entends couiner.

Elle a pas finit de couiner.

Je tire le verrou et me tourne vers elle.

Elle se lève, l'air affolé.

Je m'approche d'elle.

Elle est entre mon bureau et moi.

Ou tu veux aller mon amour?

Elle baisse le regard vers mon pantalon qui ressemble à une tente. Le modèle familial en l'occurrence…

Elle se mordille à nouveau la lèvre inférieure..

« Alice…Je vais te faire l'amour… »

« euh… »

« maintenant »

« ah »

« tu veux bien? »

« oui! »

Je me penche sur elle. Je me penche beaucoup. Elle est vraiment minuscule.

Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et nos lèvres entrent en contact.

Vésuve. Etna. Eyjafjöll…

Le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.

Elle sent bon, elle sent le sexe. Elle …Tout en elle est un appel au sexe!

Je lui arrache son chemisier.

Elle déboutonne ma chemise.

Je défais les agrafes de son soutien gorge.

Voilà ses seins. Oh! Divins, merde! Ils sont magnifiques.

« Alice! Tes seins! Oh tu es belle! Tellement belle! »

Je me penche et les gobe, l'un après l'autre.

Elle gémit et tend sa poitrine vers moi.

Ses joues sont rouges et je ne me contrôle plus…

« j'ai envie de toi ma belle…Je vais te prendre, je vais m'enfoncer dans ta petite chatte et tellement te baiser que tu vas croire mourir de plaisir »

« d'accord! »

Je défais sa ceinture de cuir.

Je regarde son short tomber à ses pieds.

Elle porte un string magnifique. En tulle noir, avec de fines rayures. Elle est totalement épilée.

Elle me rend dingue.

Je fais glisser son string le long de ses soulève les pieds et se débarrasse de ses vêtements d'un coup de cheville.

Elle est nue, dans mes bras.

Je plonge ma main vers sa mignonne petite chatte lisse.

Elle gémit quand je glisse un doigt entre ses petites lèvres, et je me tends encore plus en sentant qu'elle est totalement trempée…

Je prends son menton entre deux doigts, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux, tandis que j'accentue ma caresse en elle, enfonçant deux doigts, et forçant le passage pour en introduire un troisième.

« tu es toute prête pour moi mon ange on dirait »

Elle ferme les yeux, haletante sous la caresse.

« réponds moi bébé »

« euh oui »

« oui quoi? »

« oui je suis prête »

« prête à quoi? »

Elle gémit et je mordille son cou, avant de continuer,impitoyable:

« prête à quoi mon amour? »

« prête à…à te recevoir… »

« voilà qui est parfait »

Je quitte à regret sa féminité et lèche mes doigts, recouverts de son désir fruité.

C'est un véritable nectar…

Je la saisis par la taille et la perche sur mon bureau.

Je prends ses cuisses douces et laiteuses dans mes mains et les soulève , les faisant poser de chaque coté de son bassin. Elle est totalement offerte à mon désir.

Ses seins, durcis pointent vers moi.

Elle a fermé le yeux, elle est l'image même du désir.

Je déboutonne ma braguette et sort mon sexe qui n'en peut plus.

Mon désir est impérieux.

Je me frotte contre elle.

Sa douceur et son humidité me font geindre

Elle soulève le bassin et tend les hanches vers moi.

« tu me rends fou Alice…Tu es incroyablement bandante »

Je m'enfonce en elle. Elle réprime un cri et je vais trouver ses lèvres.

Elle est serré, tellement serrée. Je dois pousser fort, et ressortir pour m'enfoncer à nouveu.

Voilà, j'y arrive.

Elle se tient à mes épaules.

Je pousse encore, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Je perds patience et la pousse doucement en arrière, la forçant à s'allonger. Je tire son bassin vers moi et le bascule, lui écartant ainsi les jambes au maximum.

Elle gémit fortement quand je la pénètre ainsi, m'enfonçant délicieusement dans son antre ruisselant et étroit.

J'y suis.

J'y suis totalement…

« Je suis en toi ma chérie, tu le sens? »

« oh oui! C'est bon! C'est si bon! »

Je maîtrise mes mouvements.

Je la prends fortement, savourant chaque centimètre de sa douce fleur autour de mon membre engorgé.

Elle pleurniche, visiblement le plaisir a prit possession de son corps à elle aussi.

Je sens le plaisir monter.

Je vois le sien arriver aussi.

Sa poitrine se soulève et elle tourne la tête en tous sens:

« plus fort! Oh oui: plus fort encore! Comme ça OUIIIIIIII! »

Je la pilonne avec force et l'encourage avec bonheur:

« vas-y ma puce! Oh oui je veux te voir jouir ma belle, vas-y, tu es tellement belle! »

Je passe ma main sous sa nuque pour soulever son visage vers moi et je la fixe, l'admirant tout le temps ou l'orgasme s'empare de son corps.

Ses douces parois se serrent avec une force insoupçonnée autour de ma queue frémissante et je donne de violents coups de reins, impatient de goûter l'extase dans ses bras.

Je me répand enfin, grognant et rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ma respiration est encore erratique.

La sienne est carrément laborieuse.

Je suis toujours en elle, elle est dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caresse doucement son dos.

Je sens ses larmes couler sur mon bras et je l'embrasse doucement, alternant avec des mordillements sur le lobe de son oreille.

Je n'ai pas envie de quitter son petit corps qui m'a donné tant de plaisir mais je m'y résout finalement.

Je croise son regard.

Et je lui souris avec tendresse. Elle me rend mon sourire, hésitante.

Je referme ma braguette et reboutonne rapidement ma chemise.

Elle est toujours nue sur mon bureau.

J'atrappe des mouchoirs en papier et essuye doucement sa féminité, d'où mon sperme s'écoule lentement.

Je ramasse son soutien gorge et son string et les enferme dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

Je prends son short et l'aide à l'enfiler.

Elle tremble et je reboutonne moi-même sa chemise.

Je l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Je me demande si elle prend la pilule.

Si elle gère sa contraception comme son compte en banque, je serai papa dans 9 mois.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et emprisonne son visage entre mes mains.

« Alice…Chaque fois que tu auras envie de dépenser de l'argent, tu viendras me voir et je te ferai l'amour de cette façon, comprit? »

« euh, oui! »

« ce soir je finis vers 18h00, on peut se retrouver ou? »

« je travaille à la boutique Victoria's secret, sur Eastman street jusqu'à 19h00 »

« je t'y retrouve à la fin de ta journée, d'accord? »

« bien sur! »

« Alice…Je te ramènerai chez moi et je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit, d'accord? »

Elle hoche la tête.

Je lui souris encore et la presse contre moi.

Je vais attendre un peu, pour lui parler des 6 enfants.

Je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer…

Mais je veux quand même qu'elle sache ce que je ressens…

"Alice…Je suis un homme sérieux, je ne veux absolument pas faire que te baiser »

« je ne sais pas cuisiner »

« j'adore manger chinois »

« je ne sais pas faire le ménage »

« j'ai deux femmes de ménage »

« je suis une effroyable dépensière »

Je ricane.

« ça je le sais déjà! »

« j'ai deux chats, trois hamsters ,un canari et des poissons rouges et chez moi il faut sans arrêt surveiller que les portes soient bien fermées pour éviter que les chats mangent les poissons ou le canari, et les hamsters font un bruit épouvantable »

« mon deuxième prénom, c'est Noah » (_**ndla: Noah =Noé en français**_)

Elle sourit.

Je décide de mettre cartes sur table:

« je travaille énormément et je suis assez traditionaliste, je veux une femme et plein d'enfants »

Elle fronce les sourcils

« plein comment? »

« plein comme 6! »

« ah oui quand même… »

« mais je veux être heureux, et je m'en donnerai les moyens! »

« ah ouais… »

« je n'ai rien contre le fait que la femme de ma vie collectionne les sacs et les chaussures et je tiens à ce que mes enfants soient très,très bien habillés »

Elle sourit franchement.

« on devrait bien s'entendre »

« ce soir 19h00 »

« à toute à l'heure! »

Je la regarde partir en sautillant.

Je m'assoies, les jambes coupées.

Je sors son string de mon bureau et le hume.

La finance me parait insipide, tout d'un coup.

J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

_**C'est juste un OS, mais je vous précise que oui, ils se marieront, auront leurs 6 enfants et seront trés trés heureux^^**_

_**Pour ce qui est de la contraception, à vous de décider si Alice la gère mieux que son compte en banque ou si ils ont effectivement eu un bébé 9 mois plus tard comme le pense (espère?) Jasper!**_


End file.
